The Frisbee
by Eternalz
Summary: After five years of separation, a frisbee was all it took for Tony and Kate to meet up again.


Just to let you know, I don't own the NCIS characters (Kate, Tony, Abby, Jenny, Gibbs or McGee) and please feel free to review at the end! (It would be very much appreciated if you did) 

A.N.:- 1. I wrote this before Hiatus 2. Twilight did happen but Kate didn't die. 3. I didn't put Ziva in this because I forgot to...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, over here!"

"Alright, but make sure you don't throw it into the lake or you'll have go to in and get it!" said Tony

"Hehe, yuck, I'm not going in the lake!" Katrina said.

It had been five years since Kate transferred to the NCIS base in Hawaii. She still kept in contact with Abby and Gibbs but slowly lost contact with the rest. Within five years, Gibbs was promoted to the director's position and was dating Jenny, McGee was promoted to senior field agent and still had an on and off relationship with Abby, Tony was promoted and got his own team, had gotten himself a wife and a four year old daughter. But he couldn't stop thinking about Kate. He still had feelings for her for the first two years since she left. He wanted talk to her but she was too far away, he had his own team to look after and god only knows how busy Kate was. So he moved on and started to bond closely with his wife and daughter, he loved them dearly.

"Ouch!"

"Oopps! Sorry daddy!"

Tony was hit in the head by the Frisbee.

"Oh gosh, honey, are you alright?" his wife yelled she stood and ran towards him.

"Yep don't worry about me I'm fine" the three of them started to laugh.

You see, they decided to have a family day out at the park That typical family setting where the mom is sitting on a blanket reading a book while the daughter/son is playing Frisbee with the dad and their dog, usually a border collie or another big dog, you get the picture. Except, add in a lake, and a couple on a bench cuddling up to each other (you'll never guess who the couple is!).

"Wanna play mommy?" Katrina asked

"Yeah, why not?" Denise said.

"Okay, my turn to throw!" said Tony, he threw the Frisbee but it had landed in the lake right next to the couple and had splashed them.

"Whoa daddy! Now you have to get it! Haha!" Katrina teased

One half of the couple (the guy) bent over to retrieve it but he fell in. Tony walked up to the other half but couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kate? Is that you?" he asked

"Tony!" she smiled, "Haven't seen you for how long, five or more years?"

"I thought you were in Hawaii, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just on vacation for two weeks, wow, you look…."

"Old?" Tony joked

"Heh, no, you look just like you were when I left you,"

Tony's smile faded, "I missed you…"

"Then why did you get married? I tried to contact you but I thought you got angry at me for leaving you so I just stopped."

"How do you know I'm married?"

"I still talk to Abby. She's told me heaps, especially about Gibbs and Jenny. By the way, congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, who's the guy in the water?"

"Oh, that's Greg," she turned to him, "Honey, come out, I want you to meet somebody."

"Tony, this is Greg my fiancé, and Greg, this is Tony, we were on the same team when I was still working here."

"Nice to meet you Tony, oh I think this is yours," Greg handed him the Frisbee.

"Thanks, so, how did you two meet?" Tony asked

"Well I'm in the Navy. Kate and I met when she was working on a case involving one of my workmates, if she had never transferred to Hawaii, I would have never met her" his hand was still wet so he wiped it on Kate's face.

"Hey! You're lucky I even agreed to go out with you!" Kate said but Tony could only smile.

"Wow, congratulations, when are you getting married?" Tony asked.

Just then, Denise and Katrina walked up to him.

"Honey, aren't you going to introduce us?" Denise asked

"Oh yes, Kate, Greg, this is my wife Denise and my daughter Katrina."

"Wow, I'm surprised that DiNozzo gave up his weekly women and get married, hi I'm Kate, I used to be Tony's partner at NCIS."

"Nice to meet you," said Denise

"Hey, I'm Greg, Kate's fiancé."

"Fiancé eh? When are you two getting married?" Denise asked

"Well, we just got engaged so maybe next year," said Kate, then there was a big pause, then Kate continued, "we better go, It's getting late, nice meeting you Denise, Katrina and nice seeing you again, DiNozzo." Greg and Kate walked away. Tony looked at them as they disappeared hoping that one day; he would meet up with Kate again.

"So, honey, what was with the weekly women?" asked Denise

"Umm… nothing just an old habit I guess…" Tony smiled.


End file.
